


dreamscapes

by captainhurricane



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vaas and his politically uncorrect mouth, teeny-tiny slash-hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreamscapes

his breathing has started to wheeze at times. when he runs, when he kills, especially when he sleeps curled up in his tent or bed or cabin or the temple floor, citra’s voice slithering against his skin; as heavy as the heat of the island.

_jason-_

he twitches, ignores the twinge of pain coming from his recently broken arm (it’s easy to ignore the pain now, some of his bones must have cracks in them now, bandaged heavily and again and again he rises up and warrior, a true warrior, jason, jason, _jason-)_

_jason, you know what i’m gonna do to you when i find you?_

in the pitch blackness of the island night, the voice that comes to him isn’t citra or his friends (or even grant, ever the responsible brother, the one who should be the hero, the warrior), it’s vaas. doing the same thing over and over and over again. vaas’ teeth are blindingly white and sharp like a tiger’s as he grins. jason shivers in his sleep and hovers near the waking world but doesn’t come to it. vaas haunts him.

_i’m going to kill you, fucking white boy and your guns, i’m going to stomp all over your corpse and laugh. you know why? because i can and because you came here. because you came here. slash and slash your arms until i rid you of the tatau that’s not yours, you’re an outsider and you and your friends need to die- jason fucking brody, come here so i can put a bullet into your dumb face, over and over and over and over again._

vaas’ eyes are sharp and gleaming like a tiger’s.


End file.
